Edward is a WHAT?
by JackieWackie
Summary: This is a spin off of the original story. Bella Swan has a twin brother, who is homosexual. This story is meant to be funny and the characters may be a little - well out of character. Bella, who is the older of the two, is very flirty and VERY protective.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone's thoughts were yet again focused on my family and me

**A/N: This is a spin off of the original story. Bella Swan has a twin brother, who is homosexual. This story is meant to be funny and the characters may be a little - well out of character. Bella, who is the older of the two, is very flirty and VERY protective of her brother. She HAS dated before and she was known at her old school as the rebel. This ought to be fun! William was known as shy and not that smart, while on the other hand his sister IS smart. Their parents are still divorced, and instead of Renee being with a new husband, Charlie is wife a new wife! But I'm sad to say that Renee will have to be dead for this to work out. **

**I won't tell you how she died, but I'll try and make it heart wrenching, just for you readers. I want to see reviews about tears! Be it happy, joyous tears or be it sad, depressed tears! I want TO SEE 'EM! **

Edward's POV (This whole story will be in his POV.)

Everyone's thoughts were yet again focused on my family and me.

_'Look at Edward! He is just so cute. Why is it that all the good-looking guys are gay?' _Jessica Stanley spread that rumor around last year when I turned her down. I laughed silently as I scanned the thoughts of my other classmates. The guys were all envious, with the occasional homosexual thoughts about me, the girls were all thinking about how ' hot ' I was. I wasn't interested in any of them. They were all so typical, same thoughts every day. It was so boring; they all wore their emotions on their sleeves.

Today was a little different though there were two new people in school today. I have seen them in others minds. They were twins, but of the opposite sex. What were their names again? I thought to myself.

_'Oh my gosh! The new guy, William, is so adorable! And his sister, Isabella, is pretty nice looking. Maybe I could ask William out.'_ Lauren's thoughts were always about boys, so it didn't surprise me with this thought. So their names are Isabella and William. I looked around the cafeteria for the new comers. I spotted them in lunch line. My breath got stuck in my throat when I saw Isabella. She was breath taking! Her rich brown hair waved around her heart shaped face with such beauty I almost couldn't look away. _Almost._ When I finally did look away from her hair, I saw her gorgeous eyes. They were also brown but they were filled with compassion and love and… and innocence.

I then looked at her brother. They were exactly alike, other than the feminine curves Isabella had and the long, gorgeous hair they looked the same. When I was about to appraise Isabella again Alice's chirpy thought screamed in my head.

'_You have got to check out this vision I just got!' _The vision was so vivid, and colorful than her others. That only meant it would be happening soon.

'_It was Isabella and her brother William. They were sitting at the same table as my family and I was sitting at. Isabella had this beautiful blush flowing to her face and her brother was looking at someone… that someone was me!'_

I quickly looked away from the twins. I tried to tune into their minds.

_'Oh, look at that cute guy! I should ask Bella if we could sit there.' _ William was just like any other person in the world. But Isabella, or Bella as I now see she like to be called, cannot be read. That's never happened to me before, ever! There must be something wrong with her brain. I looked up again and they were walking over to the table. Jasper took a deep breath and his eyes went visibly darker. Great, it is going to be a long, long lunch period.

" Can we sit here?" My breath was stuck in my throat for the second time today. Bella asked to sit here, and I was such a nerd as to only nod my head. She must think I'm a lunatic. She smiled at me, then at her brother as they sat down. I smiled back at her, only it was too late and she missed it. I mentally slapped myself.

" Thanks. I'm Bella Swan and this is my brother Will Swan." She said once they were settled. I was looking at Bella the entire time. Thinking about her gorgeous lips on my own- Again I slapped myself mentally.

" Hey Bella!" Alice started out bubbly. " I'm Alice Cullen, this is Emmett Cullen, and next to him is Rosalie Hale and her twin brother Jasper. And Edward is the weirdo over next to your brother." Alice giggled at the last, but it was hard for me to be mad at her because Bella laid her beautiful, richly deep brown eyes on me.

" So you're the odd ball of the family?" She asked me. She was still smiling, but this time it reached her eyes. I was speechless for a moment before I could get my thoughts straight enough to speak to her.

" Erm- yeah. I am." I stuttered and choked on my words. This made Bella giggle and her brother touched my arm adoringly.

" That's okay. You see Bella is the weird on in our family, too!" He said happily. _'He's been looking at her all this time! Why does everyone always faun after her?' _He thoughts screamed. I rolled my eyes at the so usual thought of the male human. They were all alike, thinking only about 'love' and- and sex!

" Will! I am not weird!" Bella started to protest, but paused to think about it for a second. " Oh alright! I am weird. I totally agree." She giggled again at herself. I could have sworn, on my existence, that I felt my cold, dead heart flutter whenever I heard her laugh or talk. " So, Alice, how are you all related." Again she paused and blushed. My family all looked at Jasper. His eyes were focused on Bella, and he slowly licked his lips. I kicked Emmett under the table and he got the hint.

" Hey Jasper, lets go to the car for that homework you forgot earlier." Jasper didn't even look at Emmett. So, forced to take action, Emmett took Jasper by the arm and literally _dragged_ him out of the school. Bella watched them go with a furrowed brow, but soon she shrugged it off and again asked Alice her question.

" We're all adopted. We're not related by blood other than Rosalie and Jasper. They're twins!" Alice said in a very yappy manner. Bella laughed, and Will just raised an eyebrow at Alice.

" You already told us that." Will said to Alice in a weird tone. It was hard to place it, even his thoughts didn't give me the light to tell what it was. Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair, staring at Will.

_'If he says one more thing to piss me off-' _She thought angrily.

" Oh did I?" Alice really didn't remember saying it. Strange. That was rare for our kind.

" Yeah, you did." He said aloud, then under his breath he called her a weirdo. Again this pissed Rosalie off and she grabbed the boy from across the table, by the collar of his shirt.

" Watch what you say about my sister. Or you'll regret it." She hissed in his face. William's face was shocked and full of terror, and before we knew what happened Bella's fragile looking hand was gripping Rosalie's.

" Let go of him or _you'll_ regret it." Bella threatened. Her hand gripped Rose's tight until her whole hand was powder white. Rosalie actually _winced._ This frail looking human was hurting a vampire!

Finally Rosalie released her hold on the human but Bella still held on persistently. " Touch him again and we'll have a huge problem." She hissed at my sister and she threw Rosalie's arm away from her. We all just stared at her in awe. William scowled at his sister.

" Isabella! I can take care of myself! Jeez, you never let me do anything." He grumbled tightly at her with narrowed eyes. He crossed his arms across his chest. She scowled back at him before lightly smacking him over the head.

" Who else is going to take care of you?" She asked hotly. Then without waiting for his answer she smiled brightly and was back to normal. " When does the bell ring?" She asked happily. This just confused us more. Was she mental? Is that why I couldn't hear her thoughts?

_**So what did you think about my first chapter? This is a total OC story, I know that, so when you review, and you WILL review, please tell me what you think and don't tell me that this is ' Omg this is, like, totally out of character!' I KNOW THAT! Thank you. ;)**_

_**-JackieWackie**_


	2. Authors NOTE! PLEASE READ!

_**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!**_

_**Hey! Now… people have been asking me to update this story, among others, and I've promised to try and do that. I really need help guys. I've lost it. If y'all want to see more of this story… please help me. Make some suggestions, and tell me what you want to see. I really need the help. When I get a good idea… then I'll write more, and let the story unfurl into a lovely… or damn funny… tale. OK? Thanks!!!**_


End file.
